yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Guardragon
| romaji = Shugoryū | fr_name = Dragarde | de_name = Wachdrache | it_name = Guardrago | ko_name = 수호룡 | ko_romanized = Suhoryong | pt_name = Dragão-Guarda | es_name = Guardragón | sets = * Code of the Duelist * Savage Strike * Dark Neostorm | tcg = * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack }} "Hộ Vệ Long" ( Shugoryū) is a series of Dragon monsters that support Normal and Link Monsters, as well as help summon different Dragon monsters from the hand, Deck, Graveyard or Extra Deck. Design Lore The activation of the “World Legacy – World Wand” caused the final World Legacy, the "World Ark", to start up. By its power, all of the World Legacies were reborn as "Guardragons", and the battle to determine the fate of the world at last began to head to its conclusion...https://ygorganization.com/machinesaredragonsoftheapocalypse/ Etymology The Main Deck monsters are named after the four classic cardinal virtues derived in Classical Greece by Plato, while the Link Monsters' names are derived from the theological virtues of Christianity. Together, these two collectively make up the seven heavenly virtues. All of the "Guardragons'" names are based on their origins in Greek. These rules only apply to the "Guardragons" released in Savage Strike. Members Playing style The Guardragon monsters can be roughly divided into two groups of monsters with differing, though compatible, playstyles. The Main Deck "Guardragons" "Justicia", "Garmides" and "Prominesis" are focused on supporting straightforward beatdown and Normal and Dragon monsters, while the Extra Deck monsters "Elpy", "Pisty" and "Agarpain" are focussed around supplying Dragon monsters to the field and swarming with extremely powerful monsters. "Andrake" serves as a Main Deck boss monster that cannot be Normal Summoned/Set, can destroy a card when Summoned by "Pisty", and doubles his ATK and DEF until the end of the opponent's turn when Summoned by "Elpy", however, since all support for this series is indirect, he is optional. The beatdown side of the "Guardragon" strategy is focussed around using powerful Normal Monsters like "Alexandrite Dragon" to overwhelm the opponent with raw ATK, using the "Guardragons" for support and backup. "Justicia" is a Dragon Normal Tuner monster, but due its 0 ATK, it is suitable only as a wall and to enable Synchro Summons to access better monsters. "Garmides" serves as a 1600 ATK back-up monster, able to Special Summon itself from the hand when a Normal Monster is sent to the GY, also useful if making Extra Deck Summons. It can also add itself to the hand from the GY to reuse its first effect by sending a Dragon from the hand to the GY. "Garmides" also has a handtrap effect to temporarily increase the ATK/DEF of a Dragon by 500. It can also Summon itself when a Normal Monster is sent to the GY, this time from the GY and at the cost of banishing itself. The overall gameplan is thus to use the Normal Monsters to put fast and direct offensive pressure on an opponent, before using the Extra Deck as a follow-up with the help of the Guardragons. "Andrake" can then be bought in by "Elpy" to deliver the fatal blow. See also: Normal Monster Deck. On the other side of the strategy, the Extra Deck Guardragons are Link-1 and -2 monsters that share an effect of hard-once per turn Special Summoning any Dragon to a Monster Zone 2 or more Link Monsters point to. "Pisty" Special Summons from the GY or banished, "Elpy" from the Main Deck or hand, and "Agarpain" can Special Summon any Extra Deck Dragon monster. The latter obviously has incredible potential, but the Monster Summoned off its effect is not properly Summoned. While it is possible through convoluted Summoning to set this up conventionally (especially difficult since each "Guardragon" can only be Special Summoned once per turn, and prevents the Special Summoning of non-Dragons), the easiest method to start off is to use "Crusadia Spatha" to manoeuvre a "Guardragon" Summoned to its Zone aside so it points to it, immediately enabling its effect. Pre-planning actions is very important to make the most out of the engine, although when correctly used with appropriate Tuners it is not uncommon to see "Saryuja Skull Dread", "Borreload Savage Dragon", "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss", "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon", and "F.A. Dawn Dragster" sharing a board. Other (although less orthodox) choices include "Majestic Star Dragon", "Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy", and pretty much any other monster with a powerful negation effect. The Spell/Trap cards in this series have effects that support Dragon monsters and one or both of the above strategies, especially Level 4 or lower ones. The Field Spell "Guardragon Shield" can pump up the ATK/DEF of a Dragon, particularly with large boards of Link Monsters, and send a Normal Monster from the hand/Deck to the GY to prevent the destruction of a Dragon once per turn. "World Legacy Guardragon" is a Continuous Spell that can Special Summon or return to the hand any Level 4 or lower Dragon when activated, and move a Dragon of its owner to another Main Monster Zone. "Guardragon Corewakening" is a Continuous Trap that, once per turn, can Special Summon a Level 4 Dragon Normal Monster in Defence Position from the hand, Deck, or GY by sending an Effect Monster from the hand to the GY. Finally, "Guardragon Cataclysm" is a Normal Trap that can Tribute a Dragon to destroy 2 cards on the field similar to "Icarus Attack". Recommended cards Weaknesses * With the wide variety of Dragon monsters and strategies at the Deck's disposal, it is pretty much impossible to have a counter to every possible option the Deck has. However, each build of the Deck does have its own weaknesses. * The Normal Monster versions of the Deck tend to be slow in Summon capacity, as expected, and many beatdown decks struggle to attack over modern, established boards. * They also have issues going first against more powerful offensive strategies. * The Extra Deck focused variants of the Deck can be blocked/slowed by handtraps, preventing them establishing their terrifying boards. * Evenly Matched can blow out their whole gameplan if you can bait the cards that would negate it. * Going second against control-oriented tactics can be an issue, especially if they don't have Fantastical Dragon Phantazmay. Stopping the Crusadia engine can often halt the Deck. * In the worst case scenario, if they do set up their 4-negate board, then the player going second can try and bait out the negations one by one, possibly leaving him/her with 2 cards in hand. However, very few Decks can bait out all the Guardragon Deck's negations while still having enough cards to play over the board. Trivia * Each "Guardragon" is based on the "World Legacy" with the same jewel color. However, in the case of "Elpy" (orange) and "Pisty" (red), V Jump shows that both dragons have swapped color scheme with the "World Legacy" that they are based on. It is unknown if this is accidental or intentional. References